NIGHTMARE
by F-kingWinchesters
Summary: This is based off of a nightmare i had about me and my friends so I changed the name and added a few things and turned it into fanfiction. Rated T for language. slight Yaoi. they're all 16-17 years old.  : hope  u like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apology in advance for any spelling and/or grammer errors DX I'm kind of too lazy to proof read. Haha. Well enjoy. :) R&R PLEASE! and don't tear me apart! I am still learning. Thanks! and thanks to my inspiration Sebbyciel. :) **

Chapter 1

"All right. I think we have enough time to talk about the school lock-in tonight." Madame Red pushed her long red bangs out of her face and continued. "It starts at 9:00pm. We will all meet in the foyer, outside the front office. Sign up after class if you're interested." Ciel jumped as the shrill bell sounded marking the end of fourth period.

"Madame, what is the lock-in for?" Ciel looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, It's a fundraiser for the Theatre Department. It's only five dollars." She looked at him with crimson pleading eyes. Ciel sighed heavily, chewing on his lip for a moment.

"Ciel! You aren't signing up, are you? I heard that it'll be really scary!" _Lizzie was whining __**again**__? I really hated when she talked. It was even worse when she whined. _

"Lizzie, it'll be okay. I promise." _She won't do it. _"Sign up, or don't. Either way, I'm going." Lizzed twirled her hair around her finger as she thought. _She's __**way **__too chicken_.

"I guess I'll be signing up too then, Madame!" _No way! _Madame Red grinned with delight.  
>"Thank you. It means a lot." Lizzie wrote her name on the clip board on Madame's matallic desk as Ciel sputtered trying to form words.<p>

"You-you are? I didn't think you would! Lizzie, you're my cousin, I'm not letting you go." Lizzie sat down the purple pen she had used and looked at Ciel with her evergreen eyes.

"Don't tell **me **what to do, Ciel Phantomhive!" Lizzie gave Ciel a dagger-filled stare, picked up her bag and swiftly exited the class room. Ciel wrote his name on the clip board below Lizzie's elegant scrawl.

"Thank you, Ciel. I'll see you tonight!" Madame Red shouted after him as he left the baby blue paited class room.

"OMG! Ciel you're going too? This will be so much fun! I can't wait! We **never **get to hang out anymore!" _I swear sometimes Alois can be more obnoxious than Lizzie. I wonder what's for lunch. Probably pizza and hamburgers. Jeeze Robinson is so mundane sometimes. It's the same thing everyday. I wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, eat dinner, take a shower,do homework, go to sleep. Then I wake up and do it all again the next day._

"Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive! Oi! Are you even listening to me? Hello?" Ciel heaved a sigh. _Alois was really getting annoying today._  
>"Yes, Alois, I'm listening to you. I'm just tired." Alois shrugged his shoulders and continued ranting and complaning as usual. Ciel gathered his things, about to hide in the peace of the library to finish his book report. Ronald , Mey-Rin, Eric, and Claude entered the cafeteria in a group. Ronald was strutting around like he was the best thing to ever happen to Robinson, as usual. Mey-Rin was tripping over herself trying to talk to him, poor and Eric were in deep conversation, Eric obviously pissed off. Claude just had that blank look.<em> I wonder if I kicked him in the crotch, if he'd change his expression. He's always been such a freak.<em>

"Hey, Ciel." Ronald smirked down at Ciel with his pearl white teeth showing and his orange and black hair falling in his face. "There's some guy in the office to see you. He says his name is Sebastian, I think." _Seb is here? Wait, there's no way._

"Very funny, Knox. Don't lie to me." Ciel turned away, pissed that Ron would even think about lying like that. Mey-Rin pushed up her big glasses and cleared her throat.

"Um, Ciel he's not lying. I was there. He was asking about you." She hid behind Ron. _She always looked like someone was going to bitch-slap her. Mey-Rin had never lied to me before, so I trust her. But then again, Seb moved off to college. Over an hour away. Why would he be here, __**just **__to see me? I have to admit I __**do **__miss him though._

"Thanks, Mey-Rin. Knox." Ciel nodded at the pair and made his way to the front office. Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel had always liked him, but when he met Sebastian, he was dating Grell, his girlfriend of four years. When Grell broke up with him, Sebastian was so torn up about it. They bacame really close after that. Ciel opened the door to the office, with his heart pounding in his chest. A man in a tight black shirt and blue jeans turned around. "Sebastian!" Ciel broke into a run and hugged him tightly.

"Ciel! There you are. I missed you!"

***~X~***

"How did your date with Seb go?" Ciel blushed just at the sound of his name. Finni had always had an interest in Ciel's love life. Even just his life. They walked to the park to talk, but Finni had seemed kind of upset._ I wonder if Bard was bothering him again. _Finni had his heart broken. Bard was his first love. He never liked to talk about his problems not just to Ciel, or to anyone, really.

"I already told you. It was not a **date**! We just hung out and we may have held hands and possibly kissed." Ciel grinned and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He unlocked it and read the text he just recieved. His face fell immediately. "Oh, gross! Claude is coming tonight. I really don't like him. He's such a creep!" Finni bit his lip and turned away from Ciel. "Finni, What's wrong?" Finni snapped his head up and plastered on a convincing fake smile.

"Oh, nothing, Ciely! Let's get you ready for the lock-in tonight!" He grabbed Ciel's wrist and started sprinitng away.

"Wait, Finni, you aren't coming? Finni shook his head, a look of worry on his face. "Why not? It'll be a lot os fun! Please?" Finni sighed and slowed to a halt.

"I'm just not up for it, I guess. I'm kinda tired. Just text me, so I'm not all bored and lonely, okay?" Ciel nodded in agreement.

Little did he know he wouldn't be able to talk to Finni at all. He would be too busy fighting for his life.

**A/N: Okay, I realized this had a SHIT-TON of mess ups and shit so I proof read the whole thing... for like the 100,000,000,000 time. soo... Enjoy! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAY! NEW CHAPTER! hope you lie. This is where it gets interesting! ;) Sorry if the 3rd chapter isn't up for a while I've got major TAKS tests coming up. :/ again, ignore oddly worded sentences, grammer, spelling and punctuation errors.**

Chapter 2:

"You'll text me all night, right?" _He's so cute when he worries._

"Yes, Seb. Until I leave the school and I am safely with you, I will text you." Ciel looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes "I pormise." Sebastian reached for Ciel's hand and stared into his sapphire eyes. Ciel blinked, disoriented. "Um, thanks for dropping me off." He leaned over the console and hugged Ciel tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at 6:00am, okay?" Ciel laughed and shook his head. _What a sweetheart. _

"Bye, Seb. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ciel grinned at stepped out of the car. He spotted Eric and Claude making their way into the tall red-brick building. "Here goes nothing." Ciel was immediately greeted by Alois, Lizzie, Knox, and Mey-Rin. They ambushed him with questions about things Ciel couldn't even hear. _What about Seb? _"Woah! Guy's calm down! He just dropped me o-!" His explanation was cut short by "Na Na Na" coming from his cell phone. The group paused, looking at each other. Alois immediately grabbed Ciel's blue bag while Ron held him in place. Alois continued to unlock his phone and read the text Ciel had just recieved.

"'Hey hon, how ya doin'?' Oh wow! He called you 'Hon'!" Alois and Ron continued laughing as Ciel struggled to escape Ron's hold.

"Alois give it back!" _Damn, Knox has a good grip!_ "A little help, Lizzie?" She stepped back and shook her head.

"I won't interfere." _Ugh. Coward. _

"I'm just kidding Ciely! Here you go! Now you can text Sebby-boo back!" Alois laughed as Ron released Ciel and walked away. Ciel reread the text message, replied and quickly put away his phone. Ciel looked around looking for Eric and noticed him and Claude had wondered off. Mr. Undertaker, Madame Red, Dr. Spears, and Ms. Annafellows were sitting at a table in the cafeteria talking about the new athletic director. Ciel handed Madame Red his five dollars and went over to his friends sitting on the floor.

Ron let out a heavy sigh. "Damn, I'm tired. I think I'll chill out here for a while." He slid to the floor and shut his eyes. Eric walked over to the group as Ciel helped Lizzie and Mey-Rin to their feet. _Wonder what's wrong with Eric. He looks really upset. _The group made their way over to the furthest table from the teachers.

"Eric, You alright? You look like you're about to cry." Dr. Spears got up from his chair and motioned for the other teachers to follow into the office. "good now we don't have to whisper. Anyway, what's going on Eric?"

"Well-." Eric was cut off by a scream that came from the front. "What the fuck was that?" the teens looked at each other and simultaniously said,

"Knox!" They ran to the source of the scream. The only light in the foyer was from the glass front door. Ron looked like he was just as they left him: asleep on the floor. They slowly inched closer to him.  
>"He looks okay." Lizzie said in a scared whisper. She tapped Ron on the sholder and he fell forward. Alois, Lizzie, and Mey-Rin emitted screams. Ciel glanced down and saw something shiny in Ron's back. He gasped as he realized it was a metal steak driven right into Ron's back. Ciel looked at the ground and screamed as he noticed he was standing in the sticky red liquid that was now spilling out of Ron. Ciel's knees gave out and he hit the floor. Eric helped him to his feet. As Ciel sobbed he pulled out his cell phone.<p>

"Sh-Shit. Can I use someone's phone? Mines isn't working." Eric, Lizzie and Alois all pulled out their phones.

"Dammit mine isn't working either."

"Neither is mine."

"Nor mine."

"Fuck. Where is Claude?" Ciel demanded.

"Last time I saw him, we were in the bathroom, but I left him there. I think he said something about going to talk to Madame and Spears."

"come on." The five teens ran to the office and knocked on the door. "Wait, where did Mey-Rin go?" They looked at each other. "Shit! Mey-Rin!"

"No!" _That was Mey-Rin! _They rounded the corner and saw Mey-Rin on the ground lying face-up in a scarlet puddle with another metal steak through her skull. The teachers and Claude's steps were heard along with Ms. Annafellos' scream. Ciel winced at the sound and began crying again.

Dr. Spears' authoritive voice rang through the halls. "We need to leave, immediately." Mr. Undertaker began laughing hysterically and fell to his knees. They all looked at each other in confusion as he then sputtered blood and fell to his face. "My God. Is that a-?"

"Metal steak. Yeah." They filed out of the hallway into the cafeteria and sat in silence. Ms. Annafellows stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Dr. Spears stood too.

"It's better if we go in pairs." She nodded and the two began walking away. Claude stood and followed behind them.

Nobody talked. Nobody even moved. Ciel sobbed quietly into Eric's shoulder. He put a comforting arm around Ciel. Lizzie and Alois were leaning against each other crying into their hands. Ciel glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I-I'm kind of hungry. Let's all go to the snack machines to get something to eat." Ciel wiped his tears on the sleeve of his favorite green and black hoodie. The group got up and made their way to the snack machine.

"I bet they're dead." Lizzie said in a low whisper.

"Who?" Eric demanded.

"The teachers and Claude." Lizzie sighed.

"Shut it, blondie. You're such a pessimist. They're fine." Alois crossed his arms and turned his tear-stained face away from her and bit his lip.

"Alois, she's right." The five slowly backed away from the horrendous scene in front of them. Two teachers and a student all murdered. A skeak driven through all three.

_My God! What is going on?_


	3. Chapter 3

**WTF! It took me forever to write this chapter! I had really bad writer's block! -pout- oh well! I'm sorry if it's bad! Ignore grammer mistakes, punctuation mistakes, and odd sentence phrasing. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys who have reviewed! ENJOYYY!**

"I told you, Trancy! I knew it! Ciel, I want to leave. Please, let's just go!" Ceil placed his hand on Lizzie's small shoulders.

"Deep breaths, Lizzie. I promise we'll get out of here." _Please don't let it be in body bags. _Lizzie pulled Ciel into a tight hug. _She's shaking. She's so scared. We're __**all **__scared._ "Eric, go check the doors again." Ciel pat Lizzie's back lovingly.

"Thank you Ciel." She took a deep breath and let go of Ciel. There was a loud thunmp and a muffled curse coming from the front doors. They ran to investigate the noise. "Eric! Are you okay?" Lizzie ran ahead of the group

"I'm fine. I didn't think the door would open, so I slammed my shoulder into it." Eric opened the door for them while holing his now injured shoulder. "I'm an idiot." He laughed. Lizzie hugged him and shook her head.

"No, you aren't. I think it's cute." She giggled and let go of him as her face flushed a bright red. Ciel cleared his throat and spoke in a low whisper.

"Come on, guys. Okay, now if we takes any cars, whoever is doing this will know we've left and will come after us, but we can't get far without a car. Madame, you have keys to the Jr. High, right? She nodded, her red eyes filled with tears. "Good. We'll go there."

The four teens and their guardian crossed the front lawn to the street and over to the Jr. High. Madame Red took out her keys and unlocked the doors to the seventh and eighth grade hallway.

"I'll go get a flashlight. I don't want to turn on any lights, just yet. It may give away our location." Madame Red made her way down the eighth grade hallway and into the office. Ciel lowered himself to the ground with a sigh. Eric opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a woman's scream.

"Madame!" Alois yelled and ran to the office. He yanked the office door open and fell to his knees. "No. No. No! She can't! This is fucking insane! What the fuck is going on? Is this Hell? Punishment for my sins? I'm sorry, God! Just kill me then!" as soon as he spoke the last word a stake went through his chest and threw him backwards from it's force.

"Holy shit!" Lizzie squeaked. Ciel grabbed her arm as she tried to move closer to Alois' bloody body.

"No Lizzie don't. Eric pulled her into a hug and pat her back gently.

The three remaining teenagers made their way to the gym and locked the doors. They climbed the bleachers and sat in the very top left corner on the home side, so they could see the doors.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You stay with Lizzie," _He better not die in there._ Ciel nodded his head and sat next to Lizzie. The two cousins sat in silence for a while.

"Lizzie, I know this is scary, but it's going to be okay. I promise." Lizzie leaned on Ciel's shoulder.

Thanks, Ciel. I'll be surprised if I don't end up crazy after this. It's all been so psychotic and scary." She let out a sigh and continued. "I hate to be pessimist, but what if we don't get out here alive? I'm not ready to die. To be honest, it's all I'm really scared of. Death." She closed her eyes. _I can't let her die she's so innocent. And young. Heh. We're all too young. This is mad. _

"Lizzie, if we don't get out of here tonight, I die with you, okay? I will protect you the best I can. I swear." _Where the hell is Eric?_ "Lizzie, lets go check on Eric." Ciel helped Lizzie down the stairs and over to the Men's restroom.

"Stay here." Lizzie glared at him with hands on her hips.

"Really, Ciel? It's just a bathroom. I'm not six!" She laughed and follwed him into the bathroom. They looked around the small room, but Eric wan't there. _Oh my God. _

"That bastard left! He went through that window!" Lizzie shook her head in denial "Lizzie, the window is open and he's not here! There's no other place he could be! He fucking ditched us!" She opened the door and made her was up the bleachers to the spot where they had previously been sitting. She removed her bangs from her face and set her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening." Ciel whispered to himself as he looked up at his cousin. _She really liked him, didn't she? _Lizzie leaned her head back against the chipping white walls and closed her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she caughed, sputtering blood. "Lizzie!" Ciel ran up the bleachers taking them in twos. Lizzie fell forward moaning in pain. _It only went halfway through her torso._ "What the fuck? This is going to be really painful, Lizzie. I'm sorry." Ciel put a hand on the hole in her back, trying to stop the blood. "Stay with me, Lizzie. Come on! Oh, Jesus. There's blood everywhere. Lizzie, don't die. Don't leave me alone!" Ciel picked her up and tried to move her to the floor. His foot slipped off the step due to the blood covering the bleachers. He quickly steadied himself and slowly moved down the bleachers.

"Ciel, I-I lo-." Lizzie sqealed in pain. Panting, she continued. "I love you. Th-thanks you." As she went limp in his arms, Ciel layed her on the gym floor.

"No! Lizzie! Don't do this! Wake up! Lizzie!" Tears blurred his vision as he layed on his side, on the ground next to her. The sound of his crying was the only thing that could be heard.

"I'm next. He's going to kill me. I hope it's quick. I've suffered enough." There was a creak of a door, followed by slow footsteps. "If you're going to kill me, do it quick." The footsteps stopped behind his back. The person leaned down, tapped him on the shoulder, then spoke.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**What is this? What. is. this? I have no excuse for not writing this chapter lately! I am so sorry! Anyway, here you go! (as usual ignore weird spelling & grammer) I don't think Ciel has a set middle name, but if he does, please tell me so I can correct this immediately! But I found a couple I liked, so I picked one. LET ME KNOW if he actually has a middle name. P.S. thanks for the reviews!**

"What do you want?" Ciel turned over onto his back and looked at the man he assumed to be his killer. "Sebastian!" He jumped up from the floor and pulled Sebasatian into a tight hug. Sebastian looked around the room. His eyes settled on Lizzie's bleeding body and moved Ciel out of the way.

"Ciel, what the hell happened in here? Are you bleeding? Are you okay? Ciel! Answer me!" He pushed away from Ciel a little to look him over. Sebastian's face was etched with worry. "How did this happen, Ciel?" Ciel stood with his arms by his side looking down, heaving sobs.

"Se-Seb I-I tried to stop him. I tried to protect her! I should be dead! not her! I-I couldn't protect her! I told her I would! Seb, it's all m-my fault! The r-rest are all dead and I should have been able to stop it this time, but I couldn't! I'm w-weak a-and useless!" Ciel dropped to his knees and spoke inaudibly for a few moments. Sebastian kneeled down and took Ciel's chin in his fist.

"Ciel Avery Phantomhive, look at me, right now." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his sapphire eyes filled with tears. "There was nothing you could have done to save her. Whoever is doing this is sick and twisted and insane! It wasn't your fault. Trust me." Ciel looked at him and sighed. There was a few moments silence between them.

"I can't believe that." He sighed and shook his head. "If there wasn't Lizzie's dead body laying here beside me, I would, but this was **my** fault. I should have been next to her." Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his and put a long slender finger to Ciel's pale lips.

"Stop talking." Ciel opened his mouth to contradict Sebatian's order, but quickly closed it. _His eyes. They're distracting me. I want argue with him, but I just can't with him looking at me like this. _Sebastian slowly removed his finger from Ciel's lips and replaced it with his own. Ciel's eyes widend and then closed. Sebatian placed his hands on either side of Ciel's face feeling the warmth that was there. _Is Ciel. . . crying? Oh no. _He pulled away and gave Ciel a questioning look. "Are you okay?" Ciel just shook his head.

"I'm just an emotional wreck. I'm so sorry, Seb." He gave a bitter laugh and shook his hair out of his face. Sebastian reached out and wiped the tears from Ciel's blushing face. Sebastian looked around the gym and noticed Ciel was still covered in his Lizzie's blood. He tried thinking of a way to leave without causing Ciel to cry again.

"Okay, Ciel. Let's go. It's not safe here." Ciel looked at the ground that was stained red.

"SING IT FOR THE BOYS. SING IT FOR THE GIRLS." Ciel jumped and looked at his pocket. _My phone? I thought it wouldn't work! _He pulled out his phone quickly and answered the phone.

"Hello? Eric?"

"Hey your phone is working?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. Where the fuck are you?"

"I was trying to see if I could catch him. So I-"

"Never mind, I don't careyou were doing! Lizzie's dead!"

". . . She's what?"

"Yeah. She's gone. In fact I'm still sitting in a puddle of her fucking blood, you ass hole!"

"I-I'm so so sorry, Ciel. I shouldn't have left. I'll be right there."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving right now."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone so you can be killed too."

"I'm not alone. I'm with Seb."

"Why the hell is he there? Is he stupid? He's going to get himself killed!"

"Because he cares enough to sacrifice himself for me."

Ciel hung up the phone and slammed it in his pocket, clenching his jaw. "Tch. Ass hole." Sebastian looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay, Ciel? Never mind. Talk to me about it on the way." He stood and offered his hand to Ciel. They walked out of the gym hand-in-hand. Sebastain hand tightened on Ciel's. "Ciel?" Ciel looked up at him with curiosity. "I didn't want to ask this tonight, or for a while because you're a little messed up right now, and I didn't want to make anything worse. And I know the **bloody **kiss back there was a bad idea but I **need **to know."

"Sebastian? What is it?" Ciel started worring. _What the hell is he talking about? Is __**he **__the killer? No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. _"Sebastian! Answer me!'

"Calm down, Ciel. It's not a bad thing! What? Did you think I was the killer?" He looked down at Ciel laughing. He turned away blushing. "Oh my God! You **do **think I'm the killer!" Ciel shook his head.

"No, Seb! That's not it! I promise! I thought maybe that's what you meant! I told you I'm emotionally wrecked and you know I'm messed up! I'm sorry! I-" Sebastian started laughing.

"Calm down, Ciel. Stop rambling. I was kidding. Anyway, do you want to know what I wanted to ask?" Ciel shut him mouth and nodded his head. "Okay. I know that we've only been friends for about two years, and I'm in college now and every thing like that, but I miss you. I miss being able to see you all the time. I like you a lot. It's crazy and I never thought something like this could happen, but it has and I wanted to know. . ."

They stopped in front of Sebastian's car. He turned to face Ciel, taking both of his hands into his. "Would you do me the honor of being mine?" Ciel blushed a deep red and looked up at Sebastian. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't work. Sebastian began to look uneasy.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him, right now. I'm so stupid his friends and cousin were just murdered. _Sebasitan cleared his throat. That seemed to startle Ciel. He nodded his head slowly, blushing deeper.

"Is that a yes?" Sebastian grinned. Ciel smirked and nodded again. "Yes!" Sebastian leaned down and hugged him around the waist. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and nuzzled his head into Sebastian's neck. The two pulled back to look at each other, inches from the others' face.

There was a loud thud and yell. Sebastian and Ciel turned around to see Claude standing there with Eric in a headlock. Claude holding a knife to Eric's neck.

_ERIC!_


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! New chapter. As always: IGNORE spelling errors and grammar errors. I'm way too lazy to proof read. R&R and ENJOY! Bleh! Sorry it took so long, I kept getting busy and Fanfiction was being stupid! But I've only got one day of school left! yay summer!**

Chapter 5:

"Claude? I thought you were dead!" Ciel slowly walked over to where Claude and Eric were standing.

"Don't come any closer, Ciel. I'll kill him. I swear I'll do it!" Ciel looked back at Sebastian and nodded. Sebastian stood still. Unmoving like a statue.

"Claude. Drop the knife. Please let Eric go. He didn't do anything." Claude tightened his grip on Eric and pressing the sharp knife harder into Eric's neck, drawing blood. Eric let out a gasp of pain and struggled to get away from Claude.

"You thought I was dead, eh? Well that was my plan. I faked my own death. I killed them. I killed your **precious **Lizzie and all the others." Ciel's ocean eyes widened in shock. "I'm 'sick, twisted, and insane' remember, my dear Ciel?" He laughed and continued. "You won't leave here alive. Sebastian is an idiot for coming here. You're all going to die tonight. You're all going to leave in body bags!" He laughed again. this time, letting go of Eric, who dropped to his knees and covered his throat. Claude slowly advanced on Ciel swinging the knife back and forth. Sebastian moved to protect Ciel.

"Seb, stay where you are." Ciel looked down at Eric who had grabbed a large rock from the ground, then at Claude. "Do you think this is an accomplishment, Claude?" He glanced down again. "You think this is fun? Do you find this **entertaining**?" Eric now had one hand on his neck and the other on the rock. "Claude, you are 'sick twisted and insane'. You really think we aren't going to turn you in and you won't go to jail? Who knows, **we** may even kill **you**!" At the same time Ciel stopped talking, Eric hit Claude over the head with a rock. Claude fell unconscious on the ground. Eric dropped to his knees next to where Claude had fallen. "Eric! Are you okay?" Eric nodded.

Sebastian ran over to Ciel and hugged him tightly around the waist. Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian moved to kiss Ciel, but was interrupted by Eric clearing his throat. The pair looked at him. Eric nodded at Claude.

"He's going to wake up soon." Ciel looked at Claude and dropped his arms from Sebastian's waist. At the same time, Sebastian let go of him. Ciel slowly walked over to Claude's unconcious body and tapped him with his foot. Ciel dropped to a squat next to him. Eric and Sebastian looked at him with guarded expressions. Ciel jumped as he heard ringing from Claude's pocket. He reached for the cell phone and read the caller ID. Ciel opened the phone and spoke.

"Hello?" Eric and Sebastian looked at each other with wide eyes. "No. He's not here right now." Ciel laughed bitterly. "You're funny. I'm not stupid, Ron." Eric's jaw dropped. Sebastian just looked confused. "You what? Leave him alone. Do you understand me?" There was a long pause. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!" Ciel hung up the phone and put it back in Claude's back pocket and lowered his head. Sebastian walked over to him.

"Ciel, what's going on? I thought Ron was dead!" Eric yelled at Ciel. Ciel dropped to his hands and knees and shook his head. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron is alive, idiot. He was in on it the entire time!" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "They have Finni! And they're gonna kill him if we don't figure out where the fuck Ron's got him!" Eric's eyes widened and he went into a coughing fit. choking on blood, he dropped and rolled onto his back. "Eric! Eric, no! Stay with me! Please! Seb, you have to get him to a hospital."

"And what about you? I'm not leaving you alone!" Sebastian looked at him clearly worried. Ciel shook his head and stood.

"Seb, you have to go. I'll be fine. I pormise. I need to find Finni before something bad happens to him." Sebastian shook is head and opened his mouth to disagree. Ciel put a pale, shaking hand over Sebastain's mouth. "Please, Seb." He begged. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand that was against his mouth and kissed him. This kiss was different from the first. It wasn't cautious or timid. It was passionate and rushed. Ciel snaked his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull his face closer. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled his body closer. Eric coughed again bringing the two back to reality. They broke apart, breathless.

"Ciel, take my car. It's faster." Eric coughed again. "Here, the keys are in my pocket." Ciel walked to Eric and got the keys from his pocket. "Now go! Hurry. Finn needs you." Sebastian hugged Ciel once more and helped Eric up off the ground. Ciel took off to Eric's car, across the parking lot. Eric's car started with a roar and Ciel turned out of the lot.

_I'm coming Finni. Stay strong, for me, okay? I'll find you._

Ciel pulled out his phone and dialed Ron's number and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are getting twisted:) R&R?**

Chapter 6:

"Hello, Ciel." Ronald smirked as he answered his cell phone. "What do I want from you? Nothing my dear boy. This is just for fun and a bit of revenge on dear Finni, here." Ronald walked over to the chair he had tied Finni to. He squat down so that he was a little lower than eye level with Finni. "He got in my way. You can't find me. You can't save him. Goodbye Ciel." Ronald looked into finni's green eyes and laughed.

"Why so scared, Finn? I'm not gonna hurt ya." Ronald laughed. "Oh wait! Yeah, I am! You look so weak, but I know you aren't. You're super strong, right?" Finni turned his head away. "Look at me when I talk to you!" Ronald slapped him with his black-gloved hand. Finni whimpered through the duct-tape over his mouth. "Tch. Worthless."

Finni looked at him with teary eyes. "That won't work on me." Ronald got off the floor and looked down at Finni. He leaned down into Finni's face and smirked. His hand slowly reached to touch Finni's face. Finni's eyes widened. "You've got pretty eyes, Finn." Ronald kissed his cheek and ripped the tape off of Finni's mouth.

"Ah! **Dammit**!" Finni screamed. He looked up at Ronald. "You bastard. That hurt." Ronald smiled and reached for something on the table behind Finni. His face not two inches from his face.

"I know." Ronald moved and walked away from him. "You know, Finn, I like you. You're a good guy. You just **had** to go and piss me off, though." Ronald turned around to reveal a knife he'd grabbed from the table.

"What're you going to do, hn? Kill me? Do it already. I don't care anymore. I've got nothing to live for anymore, anyway." Ronald's smile dropped and turned into straight fury.

_ Something I said set him off. Something clicked in his head._

He walked to Finni and held the knife to his throat. "You think it's that fucking easy? Huh, Finn? 'Cause it's not. I don't **want **to kill you. All I wanted was to teach you a lesson about getting in my way, but I **never **wanted to kill you." Ronald's yellow and green eyes filled with tears. "I'm here because he **threatened **me." Ronald crossed to the door and wiped his eyes.

_So that's what's going on? __**That's **__what set him off?_

"Then why don't you let me go?" Finni asked, his curiosity taking over. Ronald laughed bitterly. He dropped the knife on the ground and looked at Finni.

"I'll die. He'll kill me. I don't want you to die, but I can't die either. I'll try to keep you alive, but Claude is fucking psycho, Finn. To be honest, I deserve to die. Maybe I'll let you go for the hell of it."

_I never wanted anyone to die. Not Lizzie. Not the teachers. . . Not Mey-Rin. I should have told her how I felt. She could have lived, but now she's dead because of me. Because I'm selfish and stupid. I can't believe I did this. What kind of monster am I?_

There was a knock on the metal door and Ronald jumped back. "That'll be Ciel." Ronald looked at the door and then to Finni.

"You know he's going to hurt you anyway, right Ron?" Ronald nodded and sighed. He reached for the metal door knob and unlocked the door.

Ciel opened the door with much uneeded force and almost fell. He pushed his blue-grey hair out of his face and looked around the room. His eyes wildly looking for Finni. He spotted Finni and ran to him.

"Finn! Oh my, gahd! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ciel kept flinging questions at Finni before he could even answer any of them. Finni looked at Ronald with knowing eyes and then quickly back at Ciel hoping he didn't notice. Ciel caught on and follow the direction of Finni's previous gaze. "Ron." The ocean blue eyes met the yellow and green ones. Ciel crossed the room.

"Ciel." There was slight hesitation in his voice. "Let me explain something to you before you try to murder me, okay?" Ciel nodded shortly keeping a stone expression. Ronald took a deep breath and began.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. Finn pissed me off the other day at school, so I told Claude abou it, just venting, ya'know?

"Anyway, Claude missunderstood and he pulled me into this whole thing with him and when I realized he planned on kiling people, it was too late for me to get out. I told him I wanted out. He held a gun to my head and told me, 'You either work with me or you die along with all of them.' I didn't know what else to do.

"He said he had a 'special' treatment for Finni. I thought, maybe I could get Claude to go easy on him, but I knew he'd kill me if I even suggested it. I went along with his sick little games he'd been playing.

"Turns out, he's killed more than just the people at the school, tonight. There were others. A lot more. They were all women. Brown hair age range 13 to 18. I won't even tell you what he did to them. Or what he did with them afterwards." Ronald stopped talking looking as though he may vomit. "It's sickening. He's crazy. We have to do something about it." Ciel and Finni sat in utter horror. They remained in total silence until a car door was heard.

Ciel's head snapped up and looked at Ronald. "Shit. Ciel, hide. Go. Run." Ciel shook his head.

"Fuck no! I'm not leaving Finn here with Claude!" Finni and Ronald looked at each other.

"Ciel go! I'll be fine! Ron will make sure of that. Now go! Get out of here!" Ciel opened the door in silently slipped out into the dark. Ronald quickly locked the door behind him. Ronald grabbed the role of duct-tape and retaped Finni's mouth.

"Sorry Finn." Ronald mumbled. Finni nodded. He knew what had to be done. Finni started to struggle as keys were heard unlocking the door. Ronald slepped him. "Stop struggling! Haven't you learned by now? It's not going to help!"

Claude slammed the door shut. "Shut up, Ron." Claude had a hand over his head. "Get over here." Ronald walked across the room and began to ask a question. Claude grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him. "I'm not stupid. Where the fuck is the Phantomhive kid?"

**You like my random All Time Low pun in there? **

**"I went along with his**_** 'Sick Little Games'**_**"**

**:D R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOO NEW CHAPPY! :D sigh it took so long because I was obsessing over Black Veil Brides;D I love Andy 6:) and I was at A-Kon as Denmark from Hetalia. Anyway here ya go! And thanks for the reviews:D**

Chapter 7:

Ciel ran to Eric's car that he had parked a little ways down the street. He pushed his small legs faster as he heard someone's voice behind him.

"Why the hell did I park over there? God!" Ciel mumbled under his breath. He avoided turning around knowing that he'd be sure to trip over something. Ciel pulled the keys out of his pocket as he reached the car.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! Come on! Open!" Ciel opened the door and climbed in the car. He locked the doors and looked out his rearview mirror.

Nothing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

"WE'RE BORED TO DEATH IN HEAVEN, AND ALL ALONE IN HELL."  
>"Shit!" Ciel jumped and looked at his phone in the passenger seat. <em>That's Seb's ringtone.<em>

Ciel reached over the seat and looked at the name to make sure. He slid his finger across the screen and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ciel. Where are you?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"None of your business! Where is Sebastian?" The voice on the other end chuckled.

"None of **your **business." The line went dead. Ciel frantically searched his contacts for Eric's number. He found it and pressed 'call'. Ciel sat impatiently waiting for someone to pick up.

Voicemail.

"Dammit. Come on!" Ciel pressed 'call' again and turned on the car. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear and left. "Pick up, dammit! Ugh! I must have called them both fourteen times!" He gave up and tossed his phone into the passenger seat again. Ciel pulled into the hospital parking lot a few minutes later and turned off the car.

"THE LEGACY. BORN FROM THE DREAM. ON LEATHER WINGS. ROSE FROM THE STREETS. WITH OUR HANDS ON DESTINY."

Ciel looked over at his phone. "Eric! Finally!" He reached for his phone as _**'Legacy'**_kept playing. He slid his thumb across the screen and pressed 'speaker'.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ciel. I see you've arrived. We've been waiting ever so patiently for you."

"Excuse me? Wait, You can see me? Where are you?" Ciel's face grew hot with anger.

"Don't get all bitchy, Ciel."

"I'm not leaving this car."

"Oh yes you are, Ciel. You see, We have your precious Sebastian and Eric. Don't worry, we won't hurt them. . . Yet." The line went dead as Ciel sat silently a war raging in his head.

_I have to save them. But what if she kills you? Yeah, well __**I'd **__rather be dead than Seb. She'll kill __**all **__of you. _

"Ugh!" Ciel held his head between his hands and took a few deep breaths. "Okay. I'm going in." He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Ciel dialed Eric's number and waited staring up at the white-bricked hospital.

"What? I'm growing impatient!"

She seems Pissed. Good.

"Oh nothing. just wanted to make a deal with you."

"Which is. . . ?"

"Let them go. You can have me just let them go."

"No."

"I'm coming up there. Where are you?"

"I'll have someone meet you at the door."

Ciel put the phone in his pocket and started for the hospital's automatic doors. The night was quiet other than the few cars that passed by and the gravel crunching under his custom made converse. He pulled his phone halfway out of his pocket, glanced at it, then quickly tucked it back in.

3:37am.

Ciel walked to the automatic doors of the town hospital and walked inside. He glanced around the room to find he was alone. Ciel reached into the pocket of his black skinny jeans and called Eric's cell phone again.

"I thought you said someone was to meet me." She laughed and the line went dead. "Dammit!" Ciel put his phone back into his pocket. He looked up, took a deep breath and headed for the elevators. As soon as he took one step, something caught the hood of his jacket, choking him. Panic-stricken he struggled to unzip the jacket. He freed himself from the choking grip of his jacket and turned around. His ocean blue eyes widened as he struggled to form a sentence.

"Hi-ya darlin'!" The dark haired figure let go of Ciel's jacket. "Ha ha! Aww, don't be scared Ciely!" He leapt towards Ciel and he moved swiftly out of the attacker's range.

"Dad. What the hell? I thought you were dead!" Vincent Phantomhive laughed at the density of his son.

"No, my dear boy. I'm very alive." Vincent slowly advanced on his son.

"How?" Ciel uttered that one word which made Vincet stop dead. _Finally, he stopped. Now how do I get upstairs with out him stopping me and __**her **__knowing? _

"No time for formalities. Come on. She wants to see you. She's got a special suprise for you!" Vincent grabbed his son's arm and led him to the elevators. With all the strength within him, Ciel struggled to no avail to free himself of his father's hold. The elevator stopped on the sixth floor and opened with a shrill ding. Vincent drug Ciel by his arm down the long hallway to a room with the number 629.

"Ciel darling, there you are! What took you so long?" Ciel lifted his head. His long blueish bangs falling into his face.

"Mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh! You guys are flipppin' AWESOME! I love all of you who review and favorite this story and any of my others:) You guys are the reason I enjoy writing so much! Thank you, so much! anyway, here is the new chappy! I changed my writing style a bit. Let me know if you like it(Or if you can even see a difference!) **

Chapter 8:

"Mom." Ciel stepped forward, his father releasing his grip as he did so. "I don't understand." Ciel spotted movement to the side of the hospital room. Eric straped to a snow white bed and Sebastian tied up in the corner, blood seeping from ropes. Ciel gaped in horror as blood still flowed freely from Eric's neck. "Okay, before I ask you what the hell is going on, or why you and Dad are alive or why the **hell **you're holding my friends hostage, let them go. Now." A dangerous gleam settled in Ciel's midnight blue eyes.

"Aw, but Ciely, that's no fun!" Vincent grabbed Ciel by the throat and pulled him backwards so that Ciel's back was against his chest and his weight on Vincent.

"Don't hurt him, dear. We've got business to attend to." Rachel Phantomhive's eyes mirrored Ciel's. The vivid blue pools which one could easily get lost in if you looked too long. She stood tall. Much taller than Ciel. Her long blond hair reaching just above her hips, pulled into low pony tail. She had on a short nurse's dress and white heeled boots. Much in contrast to her husband's fitting black dress shirt and pants. Vincent looked lovingly at his wife. His eyes a deark grey eyes looking into her deep blue ones.

"Yes, my love. Go ahead." Vincent whispered softly into Ciel's ear causing him to involuntarily shiver. Vincent let go of Ciel shoving him onto the floor. His black hair falling into his face just like Ciel's was now. Ciel looked from his mother to his father. _Well this isn't the family reunion I was hoping for. _Ciel thought to himself, suddenly inraged.

"Ciel Avery Phantomhive. That was the name your father and I gave you, sixteen years ago. How dare you betray your mother and father?" Rachel kneeled down so she was eye level with her son. Thier eyes met for a brief moment. She slapped him and stood up. "Get up." Ciel looked at her still recovering from the shock that his** mother **had hit him. His hand covering his reddened cheek. "I said, get up, Ciel! Now!" Ciel let his hand fall from his face and slowly rose from the ground. Looking more determined than he ever had. Rachel looked her son dead in the eyes. Their deep sapphire eyes meeting in an intense stare.

"I don't think of you as a 'mother' anymore than I think of him as a 'father'. I thought you two **died**! Come to find out, you abandoned me! When I was only ten! So for christ's sake tell me what the **hell **is going on, or let us go!" Rachel and Vincent exchanged glances. Rachel gave a sharp, short nod of her head and Ciel was hit over the head. He fell to the ground with a hard thump. There was a muffled cry from the other side of the room. Eric squirmed to free himself from the restricting straps of the operating table. Sebastian managed to spit out the dirty gause Vincent had so carefully **shoved **into his mouth.

"Ciel!" Rachel and Vincent snapped thier heads up and glared at the raven haired teenager. Rachel walked over to Sebastian. Her heels clicking against the linoleum flooring. She bent down in front of him and smiled. It was an erie, demonic smirk more than a genuine smile. She glanced at the floor next to him and saw a syringe filled with an odd blueish-green liquid. She picked it up and tapped it with her fore finger. She chuckled lowly and looked up at Sebastian.

"Mr. Michaelis, you should know that, **that **was a bad idea." She plunged the syringe into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian pulled his hands out from behind his back and swung at Rachel. "How the hell?" Her eyes lowered to the floor. Within the pile of rope used to tie him, was a bent scalpel. "Dammit." Sebastian yanked the syringe from his neck and glared at Rachel his eyes full of hate. Rachel backed into the operating table which Eric was not sitting upright. "How the-?"

"Eric, you were quite believeable. I thought you were actually stuggling with those straps, man." Rachel's eyes darted between the two young boys. She laughed bitterly and attached herself to her husband's arm. Eric wrapped a clean gause around his neck to try to stop the blood flow. Sebastian and Eric walked slowly to the Phantomhives. A woman struck scared and a crazed husband to match. Thier eyes glazed over with terror and guilt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive, you should leave before Ciel wakes up, or there will be hell to pay. Leave, now and we'll forget this ever happened." Eric stated. Sebastian kneeled down next to Ciel and checked his pulse. His breaths were even. His pulse at a normal rate. Sebastian gather Ciel into his arms and shoved past the elder two Phantomhives and downstairs to his car.

Eric walked towards Rachel and Vincent. "You two are disgusting. You're sorry excuses for parents and you really don't deserve to be alive right now. But so **help **me, God, if you ever try to hurt Ciel or any of us again, you **won't **be walking away unscathed. Trust me on that." Eric seethed. "now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Rachel smirked. She began laughing. The sound was hallow and raspy. She let go of her husbands arm and walked forward towards Eric. She looked him up and down and stopped at his eyes.

"You don't scare me, Slingby." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lowered her head to whisper in his ear. "I **will **kill my son. And if you stand in my way, you will die with him." She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. "Trust me on that." She winked and sauntered back to her husband who had a large sadistic grin plastered on his face. "This isn't over. Remember that. 'Kay, Eric?"

With that, Rachel and Vincent turned to leave. Eric sat in a nearby chair. His mind swirling and throwing acusations at him. He glanced at the wall clock. It was 4:28am. He released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and leaned into the back of the chair, resting his head on the wall. "I guess I'd better got going." Eric lifted his head and touched his neck. "Damn, that hurts!" There was a deafening bang from outside. Eric jumped up and ran to the large glass window. "Oh shit, Sebastian!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh! hooray for reviews! thanks so much! and I want to give a spacial thanks to **Love-girl2015**! I always have a review, after I post a new chapter. :) Thanks so much:) also **xSai**... You're still awesome! haha! :) Enjoy! OMG! Sorry I neglected you all... Holy crap! I had appendicitis and had no way to update. I've been laying in bed for several days. but I finally made it to the computer. SORRY! R&R?**

Chapter 9:

Claude threw Ron back and he landed on the ground with a thud. Claude paced around the room for a few short moments. The silence was defening. Ron finally broke the silence. "Claude? What do you mean? I thought Ciel was at the school. He hasn't been here."

"Don't you fucking lie to me, goddammit! I know he was here! I can feel his presence! Tell me where he is!" Ron looked at Claude with a questioning look. He slowly rose from the floor and walked over to Finni, who had been sitting quietly, watching the scene play out before him.

Claude stopped pacing and turned on his heel to face Ron. "Is there something wrong, Ron? Did you not hear me? I told you to answer me, Ronald. So tell me where he is, and I won't kill you. Understood?" Ron nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He was terrified. More scared than he had been in years. More so than he had ever been of Claude.

Ron's mind had to work quickly in order for him to keep him and Finni both alive. _His ex girlfriend. His mental illnesses. Those are the only thing I can use against him. . . That's it! _"Claude." Claude turned and slowly advanced on Ron. Pointing a revolver in between his eyes. A murderous look plastered on his face. "Claude, don't do this to me."

"What would Hannah think of it?" Claude stopped, baffled. "And Victoria. They wouldn't be too pleased with you would they? Nor would Amanda or Lauren or Erin." Claude dropped the guin he'd been pointing at Ron. "Yeah, I bet they aren't too happy you killed them either. Are they? You can hear them, right? They talk to you all the time, don't they?" Claude dropped to his knees clutching his head.

"You've got anger issues. You're more interested in finding fault than in solving a conflict. You never blame yourself. It's always someone else's fault. Always. Mine, or Victoria's, or Hannah's, or Amanda's, or Lauren's, or Erin's. Never yours. You're pathetic, useless, vile, slimy, unworthy, worthless, wretched." A warning look from Finni cut him short.

"You're also schizophrenic, aren't you? You understand what that means? That you've got a disorder. You aren't perfect like you think. It's a severe disorder that makes you believe that you can see and hear the dead. All those people you've killed. That's your head telling you that you're fucking insane!

"You've killed so many people. Killing them brutally and then you crudely dump them in places where nobody will ever find them. And when someone does, You kill them, too. What is wrong with you?"

Claude began screaming brfore Ron had finished his last word. Ron covered his ears and turned to look at Finni. He dropped to his knees and untied Finni and released him from the chair and untied his hands. Finni ripped the tape off his mouth and looked at Ron. Claude was still writhing on the floor.

"Finni we gotta leave, now!" Finni nodded his head, He and Ron covered their ears and dashed to the door. Ron wrenched it open and slammed it behind Finni. The two removed their hands from their ears and ran.

"Ron, where the hell are we going?" Finni gasped. Ron shook his head. He really had no idea where they were going to go. Their houses were on the other side of town. Finni understood the silence and they kept running.

What seemed like hours later they finially arrived in town and stopped to catch thier breath. Ron lookad at Finni and asked for his cell phone. Finni pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Ron. He stepped away from Finni. Finni looked puzzled as to why he wouldn't let him hear the conversation. Ron soon walked back over and handed him his phone and they walked to a Starbucks down the street.

A few minutes later the boys had sat down sipping their drinks. Finni avoided making eye contact with Ron feeling like he couldn't trust him since he made that misterious phone call. _Who did he call? And why had he had erased the call history?_

Finni had always trusted Ron. Ever since they met. They were good friends. Always sat together at lunch with Ciel and many others. Occaisonally they'd be joined by Mey-Rin or Sebastian and Grell. They always got along and never fought. And when Finni needed friends and doubted himself, Ciel and Ron had always been there to comfort him. So why did Finni get the feeling Ron was betraying his trust?

After several minutes of listening to the constant, quiet chatter of the other occupants in the cafe, Ron turned to Finni and smiled. To Finni it looked like it was forced, so he forced one of his own. Ron immediately knew something was wrong and his smile faded.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Finni just bowed his head. "Hello? Finn, can you hear me?" Finni looked up and smiled. He waved Ron off like it was nothing and conntinued sipping his drink. "You're acting weird."

_Oh, God. . . Does he know? He knows I know __**something**__! Act normal, Finnian. He probably doesn't suspect a thing! _"Me? No, I'm fine." Finni looked down at his iced coffee, suddenly not wanting anymore of the light brown liquid. He looked up at Ron who had a concerned look on his face. _Maybe I should just come clean and ask him. It's better than all this discomfort I've caused between us._ "Hey, Ron?" Finni asked with worry saturating his tone. Ron looked up from his drink.

"Yeah, Finn? You plan on telling me what's bugging you? I mean, I know we just escaped death and all, but come on! Can you not trust me? That's ridiculous." Ron was pissed. Finni just ducked his head in shame.

"Ron, who did you call?" Ron snapped his head up, almost choking on his coffee. Finni jumped back, startled. Ron smirked as he bagan giggling. Which soon turned into loud laughter and a huge grin. "Ron?" Ron finally stopped laughing and looked into Finni's green eyes.

"Man! Is that what's had you all frazzled? Ha ha! Wow." Finni flushed a dark red and looked out the window. "Finn, look at me." Finni turned his head and looked into Rin's yellow and green eyes. "Hey, cheer up. It was just my mum. Promise." Ron grinned and leaned back into his chair. The door of the cafe slammed open. Ron and Finni looked up at the intruder and gaped.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Seriously?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hello my friends. Now, don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in like MONTHS. Literally. I have good reason! ... Well, no I really don't. Feel free to throw things at me and tell me what a bad Fanfiction author I am... I got entranced with Fullmetal Alchemist and Death Note and several others and (ALSO I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! GOOD REASON!) and my Kuro-crazed-ness dissappeared, but it's back now~! And I love you all. AND I also love my AMAZING AND WONDERFUL SEBASTIAN. I love him so much. ANYWWAAAAYY~! R&R and feel free to bitch at me... Ah, alas, this is the end... I am sorry. Enjoy, though.**

chapter 10:

Ciel jumped up and looked around. Taking in his surroundings. _What the hell just happened? _Lizzie turned around and stared. "Ciel, you kicked my chair." Lizzie looked him over, taking in his messed up hair and pale face with red lines on the side from where he had layed on his jacket. "You fell asleep again, didn't you?"

Ciel nodded, still dazed, looking around the classroom of Madame Red. The ugly pale blue walls, and the several broken desks that he knew had chewed gum stuck to the bottoms. He was in Math class. _Was that all just a bad dream? Shit. It felt so real._

"Lizzie," Ciel whispered, tapping the blond on the shoulder. "What day is it?" Lizzie stared at him, void of expression. She turned around ignoring him.

Madame Red continued to drone on and on about algebraic equations and parent functions. _It was all a dream... Nightmare, more like... But Sebastian and... Ronald and Finni... Wow. And Mum and Dad... Hah. Right... Like that was real... I knew it... Whatever... _Ciel jumped as the shrill bell sounded marking the end of fourth period.

"All right. We didn't have enough time to talk about the school lock-in tonight." Madame Red pushed her long red bangs out of her face and continued. "But, it starts at 9:00pm. We will all meet in the foyer, outside the front office. Sign up if you're interested." Her red eyes glistened looking-all knowing.

_ OH SHIT!_

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who endured my terrible spelling and grammer mistakes. The first chapter was incredibly BAD... Well, I really hope you liked it. I love you, Sebby. Yes you. I know you still get my updates and read all my Kuro fanfiction. Speaking of, I STILL need to write you one. AAANNYWAAAYY~! It has been a pleasure. Thank you all. **

**-(HIS) Ciel Phantomhive.**


End file.
